madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Melisande's Uprising
|command2 = Melisande Thenardier (Faction Leader) *Armand Celpet (Later surrenders) ------------ Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon |strength1= Unknown |strength2=Unknown |casualty1 = Unknown |casualty2 = Unknown |aftermath= Uprising is quelled after Melisande's death. Tigre clears his name as traitor Regin's position as Brune's Queen secured. House Thenardier's influence would be diminished. Celpet and House Thenardier loyalist surrendered and thrown into dungeon prison. Moonlight Knights would focus their retaliation against Sachstein Army's remaining unit. }} Melisande's Uprising in Nice is a skirmish in the series of Madan no Ou to Vanadis, where several Nice ministers and retainers have defected for Melisande's side after hearing a false rumor (from Hans) regarding Tigre's "betrayal" as Zhcted's "puppet general". This battle also features a heated rivalry between Brunish retainers and ministers under factions from Regin and Melisande, in which only to be quelled by the Moonlight Knights in an attempt to clear Tigre's name and saving Regin from Brunish rebels. It also the first and only battle between Brunish retainers since Brune's infamous Civil War two years ago. Background Melisande's Revenge Two years ago, the final standoff between Tigre and Thenardier took place in Nice's vicinity during the Civil War's near end where Thenardier was slain by Tigre in Mereville Field. In the battle's aftermath, Regin succeeded her father Faron as Brune's new ruler whilst Tigre and his allies were lauded as heroes for effectively ending the brutal Civil War. Due to her mercy and sympathy over House Thenardier's crippled situation, Regin kept the House running by placing another minister to observe Nemetacum while placing her cousin Melisande into the local shrine. Melisande however didn't take he cousin's mercy kindly as she secretly plotting an uprising to dethrone her cousin for Brune crown, including allying herself Nemetacum's merchant and House Thenardier's loyalist (such as Armand), who refused to accept Regin as Brune's new ruler due to her little accomplishments that were overshadowed by Faron's and even Thenardier's rLight Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4. Her plan was later reported by Gerard to Brune's prime minister Pierre Badouin, who was worried over an inevitable feud between two cousins. For Tigre, despite his key role in liberating Brune from the Civil War, Brunish ministers and aristocrats were still belittled him as he not only ignoring his past achievements, they also felt that the victory was "actually" belonged to Zhcted instead, further fueling their animosity against Tigre despite Badouin's warningLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 2. Seasons have passed since the Civil War's aftermath, Durandal was stolen by four intrudersLight Novel Volume 11 Prologue despite Auguste and the Calvados Knights prevented their assassination attempt onto Regin. Whilst the real Durandal has fallen onto Greast's hand, the incident also forced Regin and Badouin to prepare a replicated version of the original sacred sword immediately before the Halo Festival. As Brune was celebrating the Halo Festival in Nice's Royal Palace, Regin confronted Melisande who accused her for preparing the fake Durandal in public, garnering attentions from the noble and guests in the Banquet Hall. Despite the intervention from Mashas and Hughes and even Regin's retort, Melisande continued to mock Regin while challenge her to test the sword's power to prove its genuinity. Armand later joined the fray by handling the "Durandal" while swung it onto the ground and "deliberately" shattering it, shocking nearly everyone who watch the incident. In a twist however, Melisande's plot in humiliating Regin was backfired as Regin has prepared another Durandal (which was also a duplicate replica) to everyone, seemly silencing any opposition. Consequently, Melisande and Armand were apprehended for the disturbance and moved into their guest houses for interrogation, though only Armand was free to wandering around the palace. Tigre As Brune "Traitor" (Again) In Sachstein, after hearing news upon the deaths of three Brune heroes (Roland, Thenardier and Faron), King Augusto decided to launch another invasion attempt towards Brune's by dispatching 70,000 troops, with 20,000 strong infantry army led by Hans in invading Nemetacum and Brune's southern territories in Plainville Hills. Despite their initial victory over Brune Army in their first battle, Sachstein Army's Nemetacum's Invasion Unit was severely defeated by the newly established Moonlight Knights lead by Tigre and his allies (both Brune and Zhcted) and the death of Hans. Still, the Moonlight Knights's mission in repelling the Sachstein Army was yet to be over when Tigre decided to report the good news to Regin while having the army to recuperate for a while. Unbeknownst to even Tigre and his allies however, before his death Hans already planned to generate Brune's distrust upon Tigre by having one of his subordinate to spread false rumor about the Brune Hero's "treachery" for being Zhcted's "puppet general". However, of all citizens and aristocrats in Brune, only some Nice Ministers and retainers-who were House Thenardier's supporters and also those who resented Tigre and Regin out of sheer jealousy-believed the rumor while the rest of Brunish citizens ignored it. However, news of Sachstein Army's defeat in Southern Brune reached Nice and temporarily calmed Nice, with Regin used it as another rumor in order to stop her subject from accusing Tigre. Gerard, on Regin's behalf, rushed his steed to meet the Moonlight Knights and informed the news to Tigre and Mashas, which frustrated both aristocrats since Tigre once received this allegation two years ago. Gerard continued that, in order to prove his innocence, Tigre must bring the Vanadises (Elen and Valentina) and the 50 horsemen (28 Brunish soldiers and 18 Zhctedi soldiers) to Nice and having an audience with Regin, otherwise the ministers and retainers might considered the rumor as "truth". When Tigre and Mashas further asked Gerard regarding Melisande and Armand, Gerard's replied that because there weren't solid evidence regarding their harassment against Regin during the Halo Festival, they are under custody in different rooms and they were acting suspiciously cautious over the matter, especially when Armand was freely to roam inside the Nice Royal Palace despite his imprisonment. Regardless,Tigre took Gerard advice and decided to consult Elen, Lim and Valentina over the matter. Throughout their conversation, the Vanadises (Elen and Valentina) and Lim agreed to follow Tigre for Nice to meet Regin, along with Titta and Bouroullec's attendants. Upon the Moonlight Knights's arrival in Luberon Mountain, nearly all Nice residents celebrated their return by throwing a parade where some of the crowd sung a song that praising Tigre. However, Gerard warned Tigre to be wary since he suspected that some people (aside from Nice ministers) as well, of whom also being tricked by the rumor. Meanwhile, in order to avoid the Neutral Faction's detection, a small group of ministers and nobles (House Thenardier's loyalist and supporters) gathered in a vacant room to discuss their plot in assassinating both Regin and Tigre while rescuing Melisande, dismissing the consequences over Zhcted for killing Brune's only key mediator in securing the peace between two kingdoms; additionally, one of them even suggested to kill Zhcted Army and putting the blame onto Tigre before they kill them. In addition, they even received a word from Cotillard that 10,000 soldiers (under Greast)Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5 were on their way to Nice as their reinforcement. Audience for Queen Regin After handling their weapons to Celpet, Tigre and his 50 Moonlight Knights representatives entered into the Throne Room where they were welcomed by Brunish courtiers including Hughes, Badouin and others Brunish aristocrats and nobles. When Tigre and others knelt to the queen, Regin firstly congratulated Tigre for suppressing a Civil War in AsvarreLight Novel Volume 6-7 and halting defeating Sachstein Army's invasion on Brune's southern boarders. Valentina then questioned Regin regarding the retaliation against the Sachstein Army by either invading Sachstein or get rid of Sachstein Army's remaining forces, to which Regin claimed that she has yet to decided since she had bigger plan that deemed a secret, even to Zhcted. Nevertheless, Regin then further informed her subject that a welcome banquet would be held to celebrate Tigre's return from both Zhcted and Sachstein. Valentina's Scheme in Witnessing the Black Bow's Power Whilst Tigre was summoned to see Regin, Elen was strolling at the palace's Royal Garden where she caught Celpet for sneaking behind her, who later questioning her role in Tigre's rise of fame but becoming dubious over, Elen's answer. To further fanning the flame of an already chaotic Brune, in order to witness the Black Bow's power, Valentina wrote a fake letter to Celpet regarding "confirmation" about Tigre's "treachery" against Brune-by planning to cede a territory to Zhcted-to and supposedly using him to kill the Brune Hero before his departure whilst reading a book in her guest room, without knowing that the plot itself was already was already underway.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 2 Battle Initiation (To be added...) Aftermath (To be added...) Trivia *Even aided the Moonlight Knights in suppressing uprising before went after Ganelon, Valentina also responsible in escalating the uprising as she was plotting to use Celpet in killing both Tigre and Regin, all to yearn to see the Black Bow's true power, something that she didn't witnessed during Hans's last stand before his demise. *Despite Ganelon's participation in the skirmish, he acted as a wild card in this battle as his original aim was is to obtain Tigre and the Black Bow while blocking Regin's escape routeLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 3 Page 121, though the plot itself was failed due to an (allegedly) intervention by Tir Na Fal. Reference Navigation Category:Battle Category:Event